Broggok
Broggok is the second boss in The Blood Furnace wing of Hellfire Citadel. Map Location When first approached, Broggok floats through the air on the far side of a gate with a lever in front of it. The encounter starts when the lever is pulled, releasing four increasingly difficult waves of Fel Orcs. Once each wave is defeated (or approximately two minutes has passed since the last wave was released) the next wave will come immediately. The first wave consists of three non-elite Fel Orcs, the second of three non-elites and one elite Nascent Fel Orc, the third has two elites and two non-elites, and the fourth and final wave has three elites and two non-elite Fel Orcs. Once the fourth wave is defeated*, the gate will open and Broggok will come immediately. Strategy The Broggok encounter is fairly difficult and heavily reliant on crowd control to survive the four waves of Fel Orcs that come before Broggok himself. Most players thus far have found it helpful to have Priests or Warlocks use AoE Fear abilities or AoE snares like the Hunter's Frost Trap or Shaman's Earthbind Totem as each wave emerges, to give the group a little more time to prepare. The non-elite Fel Orcs are fairly easy and can be DPSed down quickly. The elites, however, hit rather hard and have an off-target Intercept ability that makes them difficult to keep under control. It is generally wise to crowd control as many of the elites as possible, and offtank or stunlock any remaining elites. It is possible for a Mage to AoE the first 2 groups, and then it becomes harder, because the third group will be 3 elites and 1 non-elite. Once the fourth wave of Orcs is dead, Broggok himself will enter the room. He isn't particularly difficult - if you can survive the fourth wave of Orcs, Broggok should be no problem. He drops rings of poison on the ground directly beneath him that will slowly expand outward; the tank will need to move him to avoid taking damage. He also has an AoE poison bolt with a DoT component that will need to be dispelled. The poison rings also persist for a time after his death and can still kill party members at that point. WARNING: Fearing Adds may cause a bug, whereby the mob runs into a cell, and the cell's mobs aggro. These mobs are untargetable if thus aggroed, and will wipe you and your party. This is an acknowledged bug and is being worked on. WARNING: The non-targetable mobs bug can also be triggered by standing too close to the cages between waves. This can be avoided by fighting all waves near the release lever. WARNING: These groups of orcs can also be aggroed before you begin the encounter. It has to do with edging into one of the corners as close as possible to the orcs. This can make the encounter easier because you will have time to prepare before you let Broggok himself into the room. WARNING: There appears to be a bug when a priest mind controls the last mob in the 4th wave in attempt to get some mana regenerated. Another group of 4 mobs may respawn in their place. *Helpful hint - Broggok does not seem to be on a timer. He will only come out once the last wave of orcs is dead. If you have a mage, sheep one orc on the last wave and continue to resheep while the healer regains mana and everyone else bandages. However, the mobs are on a timer, and if you take too long - approximately 5 minutes - the next wave of orcs will spawn on you. Heroic The boss itself is similar to normal mode. For heroic mode, each wave and the boss are on a timer to come out. The groups before him, all elite, are much harder. On the 3rd and 4th waves, there are 4 mobs in each group. It is helpful to set a raid target to focus fire and to use crowd control to reduce damage taken. In all but the first group, there will be a fel orc neophyte, who can not be crowd controlled, but can be snared. He should be tanked and die first. The non-stop combat puts a heavy strain on mana so it is best to use potions early and have mana regenerating consumables for the encounter. Also, there's currently a bug where he will stay in the main room after a wipe. It may occur if the last orc is kept as a sheep, and stays a sheep as the boss comes out and wipes the party. You can then release and run back in to fight just the boss, who is a much, much easier fight by himself. Appearance Broggok looks similar to the floating one-eyed Cacodemons in the game Doom (with the notable exception that Broggok has multiple eyes) or the floating multi-eyed tentacled Octobrain from Duke Nukem 3D or the Metroids from Metroid. He also resembles the beholders from the Dungeons and Dragons universe, and, in fact, his model is named "Beholder". Loot Normal Heroic Quotes * "Come intruders...." External links *AmpWoW Category:Floating Eyes Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Blood Furnace